Heir Of Bolas
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: The War Of The Spark was the most bloodiest of wars. But what happens when the Elder Dragon, Nicol Bolas, himself is sealed not into a separate dimension but rather into the body of a newborn child. How will the elemental nations creact? That the most powerful being known in history lurks within young Naruto? Will he become the new Nicol Bolas and continue what started? Rated M.


**Hey guys and girls.**

**I know that it has been a very long while since I last wrote something.**

**And I am deeply sorry. I'll give you a quick version of what has been happening.**

**Firstly, Myself, my lovely wife Melissa and our son, Damon decided to go overseas for the December holidays. But before that, my laptop was hacked. A nasty virus held all my files ransom and I had no choice but to wipe my laptop. Luckily I had some backups. The majority of my data was restored. The fanfics...they weren't so lucky. I lost everything.**

**Now back to the vacation I went on with my family. We went skiing in Alaska. That was a very exciting experience and we loved it so much. So much in fact that Melissa is pregnant again!**

**My daughter will soon be born. We will name her Leila when she is born, which will be in March.**

**Now, after the whole incident of me losing my data I felt that I had to try and find the matches to get this fire going again. And I did when I began building a deck in MTG Arena.**

**This will be a fanfic about friendship, betrayal, love and overall, power.**

**Naruto will be a host of two powerful beings.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Opening Song: Seether - Dragon In Me.**

Chapter 1: The Elder Dragon. Great Death.

The War Of The Spark. A horrible war where three brave souls took on the greatest threat the planes of existence ever saw. Nicol Bolas. A power hungry Elder Dragon that sought to steal the sparks that made up a Planeswalker and ascend to become a god. If it weren't for the combined effort of three other Planeswalkers - Nissa, Chandra and Gideon - the world would have to deal with the disruption of the balance, and the additional problem of a psychotic god to worry about.

Finding that it was near impossible to put the Elder Dragon down, they chose to rather seal him in a seperate dimension. But little did they know, that this dimension they chose to seal him away in would be one that may end up being slaughtered.

**Elemental Nations. Night of the Kyuubi attack.**

Konoha, one of the great nations. Was currently experiencing a massive problem. Both literally and figuratively. It was more literal than anything. Kyuubi. A beast that was once thought to be a myth attacked. The shinobi were ill prepared to see this threat head on. And did little to stay the magnificent beast.

The Hokage, who knew of the beast never thought this was possible. He learnt from his wife, the current now ex host of Kyuubi that the beast liked humans. And while his wife was pregnant with their child, Kyuubi imprinted on their unborn son. Marking him. At first the couple didn't understand, but Kyuubi spoke to them, stating that when the child comes of age, she would like to be released and marry him.

This shocked the couple as they expected Kyuubi to be more of a role model figure to their son. Not a straight up cradle snatcher. Kyuubi stated further to them that she wished to have cubs of her own and live a normal life. Not one where she is revered as a great and powerful demon. Just as a simple wife, living a simple life with her husband and children. Not just any normal seed would be worthy of impregnating her. It had to be the best quality of seeds. And she believed that this unborn child had those genes. A child that has the power to not only subdue her but also surpass her.

After much thought on the matter, the couple reluctantly agreed. A contract was agreed upon that when the child turns 13 he will be introduced to Kyuubi. The two would spend 8 years getting to know each other. Giving Kyuubi plenty of time to make their son fall for her. And in time, they will have a family of their own. Felt weird for their son to marry a powerful demon like Kyuubi. But at least it was with someone they knew and trusted.

Too bad that trust went out the window the moment Kyuubi went on a rampage. Not even knowing why she was doing this. When Minato asked Kyuubi why she was acting so rash, she shot back. Stating that she felt the presence of a...bastard that needed to be put in his place.

And so here she was. On her rampage. Never mind the fact that she was slaughtering thousands of lives with every swing of her tails.

Deciding enough was enough, Minato, the current Hokage and father to his now newborn son, Naruto headed to face the beast in combat. Hoping to put a stop to her nonsense. And the only way to do that would be to seal her. In a sense, putting her in the time out corner.

With the help of his wife, Kushina, they had everything set. But when Kyuubi spotted the two, everything went to shit. In Kyuubi's defence, when she felt the sudden shift in power, she thought it was the bastard she was hunting. And in her bloodlust, she accidently killed both Minato and Kushina.

Next thing Kyuubi knew, she was inside Naruto's gut. Her fiance. But something else was sealed within Naruto. Something she never knew of. Let alone heard of for a long time.

For the next 10 years, she watched through Naruto's eyes. Grieving for what her anger brought upon the people she swore to never harm. The beatings he was given were even more painful to her. She did what she could to heal his wounds and even tried to contact him. But some other power was blocking her connection to him. She felt it was as if Minato had placed a muzzle on her and denied her wish to communicate with Naruto.

But that may change. Today was the Kyuubi festival. A day in which the people of Konoha celebrated their victory over Kyuubi. And this day was something no one would forget.

Every year on this day, the beatings Naruto went through would get more severe. But not this one. This one they decided to go all out.

Walking along the streets, ignoring the glares of hate and rage directed at him, Naruto continued his slouched walk along the path he always took. Wondering aimlessly like he was doing every day of his life.

Kicked out at the age of 6 from the orphanage and even being forced to eat spoiled food for sustanance. At least he'd get one free meal from Ichiraku Ramen as they took pity on the boy. Even though the mob that gave Naruto his daily dose of beatdowns threatened them to stop. They kept doing it. Teuchi saw Naruto like a son while Ayame wanted to see Naruto happy.

Another kind soul was Cat. A purple haired ANBU assigned to watch over Naruto. Sure the beast that slaughtered everything including her fiance was sealed within the boy she was to protect. She thought about it rationally and found that Naruto was not at fault. And would do everything in her power to see he was okay. The last person was Kurenai. She saw something In Naruto that screamed potential. So she would also help keep him safe. Often using her Genjutsu to stop a few beatdowns. But she couldn't be there all the time as she had to still go on missions.

Other than those four, no one cared for him. Not a single soul. Cat would've kept his six covered but the Hokage thought it would be a good idea to place her on Wall Gaurding. According to him, there would be a huge influx of people wanting to take part in the festival. And some may want to get out of paying the entrance fee at the gate. And Kurenai was on a mission. So he was very much going at this solo.

"Well well well. Look who it is." came a voice making Naruto stop dead in his tracks and look behind him to find the leader of this year's mob.

"Heheh. It's the demon. Come on little one, we don't bite. We just wanna play." cooed another as the mob chuckled at the joke being made.

Naruto merely bolted. The mob instantly on his heels. Speeding as fast as he could Naruto made his way through the winding streets of the village. A wrong turned sealed his fate. His dream of outrunning this year's mob was dashed away in that instant when he came into a dead end.

There may still be time to...

"Aw, looks like the demon trapped himself." sneered a mob member.

Too late. He was hoping to make a break for it out the dead end and have the chase continue, but that was not in the cards this time.

"Please, just leave me alone." begged Naruto only to be struck at the back of the leg by a steel pipe, sending him to a crouching position holding his knee.

"You don't get the right to beg for mercy, demon." hissed one of the members as the beatdown began.

Various weapons ranging from steel pipes, to whips to clubs with nails in them were swung at Naruto. Bone broke as blood went everywhere. The screams of the child being beaten pierced through the festival, but for only a brief amount of seconds.

Cat, who was being bored of watching lines at the gate, heard this and was instantly at her feet. Turning in the general direction the cry came from, she bolted to rescue Naruto before anymore could be done. But she needn't have bothered. By the time she got there, the mobsters were walking away. Leaving behind a very much bloodied and very much near dead Naruto.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at their work. Gritting her teeth behind the mask, she got to her feet after seeing to it that Naruto was somewhat going to make it.

Turning to the mob walking away she spoke up.

"Hey!" she cried getting their attention. "You do this to an innocent child and yet you have the gall to call yourselves heroes? You're trash."

"Say that again. Bitch." growled one of them as they got weapons ready.

From Naruto's point of view. He watched on through bloodied eyes as the mobsters made their way to Cat and surrounded her. Ready to give the punishement he received to her. But as they raised weapons, time seemed to stop as a voice echoed within him. A voice that started off as a dark chuckle.

**"Do you seek power? Are you upset that this keeps happening to you? Do you wish for them to get what they deserve?" **spoke the voice.

"I...want them...to...suffer." wheezed Naruto in a very silent whisper.

**"Then accept this power. And become my vessel. Become the vessel for-"**

A powerful surge of power blasted off in every direction. It was this blast that halted all festiveness of the celebration. Even the fight between Cat and the mob came to an end. All eyes present looked to the near dead body of Naruto as the evil power soon began to take form.

Picking Naruto off the ground and taking the form of two magestic horns with what looked to be some kind of egg shaped gem inbetween the horns. A set of powerful ethereal wings burst forth along with a very dangerous tail.

A booming laugh echoed through the village as ninja of all kinds scrambled about to get weapons ready and fight whatever this ugly power was coming from.

"Who are you?" barked one of the mobsters.

**"I see no reason to give a low life my name."** growled Naruto. A voice that was not his eminating from his mouth.

"You shall give us an answer you demon scum." growled another.

**"How rude."** growled Naruto raising a hand and clenching a fist. The man instantly exploded in a shower of blood. Everyone gathered, including Cat was shocked beyond imagine. **"I am not a demon. I am a dragon. An **_**Elder**_**Dragon to be specific."**

"Bullshit. Dragons don't exist." scoffed another only to meet the same fate as the previous guy.

**"I am losing my patience. You have the audacity. To call me. The great and powerful Nicol Bolas. A myth. I am highly offended. You should be on your knees worshipping me."** growled Naruto before roaring out.

A huge blast of green yellow flames shot out his mouth and engulfed everyone present. Everyone apart from Cat. Finding the flames not even touching her she found the possessed Naruto walking to her.

**"Such a delicate flower. You shall do well to remember my name. I am Nicol Bolas. An Elder Dragon that is to be god of all. Should you renounce your loyalty to these people and follow me, I shall grant you the right to rule alongside me as my queen, and possibly my right hand."** bellowed the possessed boy.

Seeing no other choice to stop this rampage from going any further along with Naruto possibly being put down by the incoming ninja, Cat thought quick and punched Naruto in the gut.

This worked as Naruto passed out cold and went limp. The horns and all other draconic aspects vanished and everything went back to normal. That apart from the two bloodstains and the charred ground in the area. But one thing seemed to stay with Naruto. Looking closely one could see a pair of small horns on his head. They didn't look like demon horns. They were way different. They looked to be...something else.

Deep within Naruto's mind a growled laugh could be heard.

**"Let the games begin. There is no end to my schemes." **cooed the dragon within him only to be retorted to by Kyuubi who finally had a bit more freedom.

**"It will be the last thing you ever do should you even attempt to possess my fiance like that. You will be dead before your power can even touch his bloodstream."** she growled to her fellow captive from the opposite end of the room.

**And scene.**

**So...yeah.**

**I'm truly sorry if this is not the fanfic you were hoping to have been updated and whatnot. But it was the least I could do. I had to find a way to get the fire started again.**

**So, Naruto has got two powerful beings within him. Kyuubi and Nicol Bolas.**

**Incase some of you don't know, look up Nicol Bolas Magic: The Gathering. He is a beast when it comes to games.**

**As well, there is a harem list. Here it is:**

**Fem Kyuubi (Yasaka) (Main pairing)**  
**Yugao**  
**Yugito**  
**Nibi (Kuroka)**  
**Kurenai**  
**Tsunade**  
**Mei Terumi**  
**Temari**  
**Kurotsuchi**  
**Natsuhi**  
**Samui**  
**Mikoto**  
**Yakumo**  
**Karin**  
**Nissa (Magic: The Gathering)**

**That's it. No changes.**

**I may only add in two more from the MTG universe but that is as far as I go.**

**Chapter 2: Draconic Master. Fox-like Teacher.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
